Conventional solvents have fixed physical properties which can lead to significant limitations in their use as media for reactions and separations. Many chemical production processes involve multiple reactions and separation steps, and often the type of solvent that is optimum for any one step is different from that which is optimum for the next step. Thus it is common for the solvent to be removed after each step and a new solvent added in preparation for the next step. This removal and replacement greatly adds to the economic cost and environmental impact of the overall process. Therefore, there exists a need for a solvent that can change its physical properties.
Solvents are commonly used to dissolve material in manufacturing, cleaning, dyeing, extracting, and other processes. In order for a solvent to dissolve a material quickly, selectively, and in sufficient quantity, it is usually necessary for the solvent to have particular physical properties. Examples of such properties include ionic strength, hydrophobicity, hydrophilicity, dielectric constant, polarizability, acidity, basicity, viscosity, volatility, hydrogen-bond donating ability, hydrogen-bond accepting ability, and polarity. At some point in such a process after the dissolution, separation of the material from the solvent may be desired. Such a separation can be expensive to achieve, especially if the solvent is removed by distillation, which requires the use of a volatile solvent, which can lead to significant vapor emission losses and resulting environmental damage, e.g., through smog formation. Furthermore, distillation requires a large input of energy. It would therefore be desirable to find a non-distillative route for the removal of solvents from products.
Water is a particularly desirable solvent because of its low price, non-toxicity, nonflammability, and lack of adverse impact on the environment, but the separation of water from a product or other material by distillation is particularly expensive in terms of energy because of the high heat capacity of water and the high heat of vaporization of water. Therefore the need for a non-distillative route for the separation of water from products or other materials is particularly strong.
A common method for separating water from moderately hydrophobic yet water-soluble materials is “salting out”, a method in which a salt is added to an aqueous solution that includes a dissolved moderately hydrophobic compound, in sufficient amounts to greatly increase the ionic strength of the aqueous portion. High ionic strength greatly decreases the solubility of some compounds in water; thus most of the selected compound or material is forced out of the aqueous phase. The compound or material either precipitates (forms a new solid phase), creams out (forms a new liquid phase) or partitions into a pre-existing hydrophobic liquid phase if there is one. This “salting out” method requires no distillation but is not preferred because of the expense of using very large amounts of salts and, more importantly, because of the expense of removing the salt from the water afterwards.